Captain James T Kirk
Character Name: '''Captain James Tiberius Kirk '''Series/Fandom: '''Star Trek: The Original Series '''Original or Alternate: '''Original '''Played by '''Uozumi '''Age: '''Kirk appears to be in his early to mid-30s '''Appearance: '''Captain Kirk stands just over average height for a normal American male. His hair is a light brown almost blonde that looks reddish in the right lighting and his eyes are a brown hazel, sometimes appearing greenish if he wears a green shirt. Captain Kirk has an athletic, muscular build, but had doughy parts to him, most notably his torso. He wears a snug fitting regulation captain’s uniform most of the time consisting of a gold colored long sleeved shirt with black collar with black pants and black boots. When he’s being more casual, he tends to put on a folded over green top. '''Personality : Many of Captain Kirk’s bad traits lend to his good traits. Captain Kirk is a passionate, dedicated, intelligent, and capable man. He can also be vengeful, violent, stubborn, and tempted. Captain Kirk is very loyal to his ship and the passenger onboard. He makes his decisions based on how to keep the ship functioning and the passengers alive. However, he expressed to Captain Picard in Generations to never let the Enterprise get away from Picard, showing that perhaps Kirk regrets his promotion. One of his biggest flaws is that Kirk has to be in the middle of things. There are many times that Captain Kirk beams down on a mission that would require that his first officer Spock beam down. It’s not that Kirk thinks Spock incapable of being in charge for whatever reason; he just needs to be in charge of the group down there, be in charge of the decisions that will impact his ship. This hands on in the mix trait could indicate a possible controlling streak. Captain Kirk also knows how to schmooze and when the schmooze. Captain Kirk would never compromise someone of his ship or crew sexually, but he does flirt and come on to many women during the course of the series. Sometimes he does it to use them to get something he needs like when he flirted with the daughter of a murderous governor from Tarsus IV and sometimes it’s just something he naturally does because he is genuinely interested in the woman like with the varying women he’s officially had romances with over the course of the franchise. This flirtatious streak is an asset, but not always used with the most up and up intentions. 'History: ' '''World Segment Description: '''Most would think that the bridge would be Kirk’s little slice of this set up, but it is not. Kirk’s world segment consists of a small ranch out in the middle of a vast (or as vast as his space can be) wilderness. Kirk is an accomplished equestrian and enjoys horses, so naturally there would be a stable as well. It doesn’t necessarily have to be what Kirk experienced in the nexus during Generations , but what he would want to have if he ever did get off the Enterprise. It would be like an ideal shore leave type of place more than anything else.